A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for snowplows and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for raising a snowplow such that when it is in the raised position it is angled out of the way of the vehicle's headlights. This invention makes separate snowplow lights unnecessary.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide snowplow assemblies for use in moving snow and ice from roads, driveways, parking lots and other such surfaces. Typically, the snowplow assembly is attached to a vehicle such as a pickup truck. Usually, the snowplow can be moved by the driver/operator of the vehicle by manipulating a control system within the occupant compartment of the vehicle. While numerous snowplow movements may be possible depending on the particular design of the snowplow assembly and the related controls, snowplow movement nearly always includes an adjustment between a lowered “use” position, where the snowplow can be used to plow snow from a ground surface, and a raised “transport” position, where the snowplow can be transported (without contacting any ground surface) by the vehicle until use of the snowplow is again required.
Generally, snowplow assemblies include: (1) a support frame that can be connected to the vehicle; (2) a snowplow frame that supports a snowplow and that is pivotally connected to the support frame; and, (3) an adjustment mechanism, usually including a hydraulic system, for use in adjusting the position of the snowplow frame member. To adjust the snowplow from the use position to the transport position, the snowplow frame (and thus the snowplow) is raised causing it to pivot about the support frame.
While such known snowplow assemblies generally work well for their intended purpose, they have disadvantages. One disadvantage is that while the snowplow is in the raised transport position, it interferes with the light beams coming from the vehicle's head lights. To solve this problem, it is well known to provide an auxiliary lighting system as part of the snowplow assembly. While this option solves the lighting problem, it is costly and cumbersome to install.
The present invention includes embodiments that solve the snowplow related lighting problem, as well as other problems, in a new way that eliminates the need for an auxiliary lighting system.